Drabbles
by Carmes
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur divers personnages. Pour le moment seulement sur Sirius et Regulus, mais les autres sont à venir. Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui liront!
1. Fraternité

**Titre**: Fraternité

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Personnages:** Regulus, Sirius

Au début c'était son idole. Il l'aurait fait tout pour lui ressembler, même si il aurait préféré plutôt mourir que de lui dire. Sirius était cool, lui au moins. Des fois il tenait tête à leur mère, par fierté et par défi aussi. Car il était rebelle. Il n'aimait pas les ordres. Ils étaient proches avant Poudlard. Sirius disait qu'il lui écrirait chaque jour. Maintenant c'était plus la même chose. il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Et puis Sirius était à Gryffondor. Mère avait été folle de rage de l'apprendre. Sirius avait d'ailleurs reçu le rouge caractéristique de la beuglante le lendemain matin. Pour Regulus, c'était mauvais signe: Serpentard et Gryffondor n'était pas connu pour être les meilleures amis du monde. Il était sûr que Sirius l'avait fait exprès. Regulus ne demandait pas grand chose pourtant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la paix, son frère... et recevoir plus d 'attention de Mère. Ce n'était pas trop demandé pour un fils. Il s'était toujours ressenti rejeté. Très tôt il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'avant tout, lorsque les Black font des enfants, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de les voir courir dans toute la maison, mais pour faire perdurer le nom. Malgré ses 10 ans, Regulus était parfaitement capable de se rendre compte qu'il n'était que la cinquième roue du carosse, rien qu'une pièce de rechange, un héritier de secours au cas où le premier deviendrait un traitre. Il grinça des dents. Sauf que maintenant ça allait changer. Mère allait voir que Regulus était un bon fils, et enfin il obtiendrait la place qu'il méritait.

A la fin du repas du soir, Regulus s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre après avoir demandé la permission à son père, quand il sentit une main ferme se serrer autour de son poignet. Il leva les yeux et vit que c'était sa mère.

-Reste Regulus il faut qu'on parle.

Elle passa la main sur sa joue, l'effleurant. "Tu es tellement différent de ton frère. Tu ne me trahiras pas, toi, n'est-ce pas mon petit?"

Regulus ravala difficilement, essayant de cacher son malaise. Il n'aimait pas ce contact, trop peu habitué. Chez les Black on évite les démonstrations d'affection. On reste stoïque. Walburga laissa retomber sa main, fixant Regulus d'un regard indéfinissable.

-"N-non Mère", bredouilla Regulus

-"Je l'espère bien pour toi, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais."

Elle continuait de regarder son fils d'un air étrange comme si elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle tendit un bras vers Regulus, et s'arrêta en chemin. Elle parut hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire, et finalement revient sur sa première idée, tirant Regulus vers elle. Elle le serra alors fermement, _très _fermement et brièvement. Elle le relâcha.

D'un hochement de tête, elle fit comprendre à Regulus que sa présence n'était plus recherchée.

En remontant les escaliers d'un pas rapide, Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être qu'il ne comptait pas plus qu'une bouse de dragon pour Sirius, peut-être qu'il avait perdu son frère unique, mais au moins il avait enfin ce qu'il recherchait depuis toujours: l'attention de sa mère. Et ça c'était la meilleure des vengeances.

* * *

**Fin du premier drabble.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Normalement le prochain sera centré du côté de Sirius**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Carmes**


	2. Renaissance

**Renaissance**

-Gryffondor!

Sirius retira le choixpeau magique de sa tête avant de le rendre au Professeur mcgonagall. Il rejoignit la table de gryffondor sous les huées d'applaudissement, soulagé. Tout compte fait il n'avait pas été rejeté pour ce qu'il était, un des fils Black. De toute façon, gare à celui qui osait venir faire un commentaire, il aurait tôt fait de le faire taire. Il saurait leur prouver qu'il était différent de sa famille, et qu'il ne partageait pas leur folie du sang-pur. Ce fut tout de même avec un mélange de joie et d'angoisse que Sirius alla retrouver ses camarades. Alors l'étape 1: faire tout pour se retrouver chez les gryffons était terminée, maintenant venait l'étape deux. Et c'était tout autre chose: affronter le courroux de sa famille. Sirius évita soigneusement de tourner la tête vers la table des serpentards, devinant que sa cousine Narcissa, qui venait de revenir à Poudlard pour sa sixième année d'étude devait le foudroyer du regard, folle de rage. Elle se ferait un plaisir de le rapporter à sa chère tante, et tant mieux! Un travail ingrat en moins pour Sirius! Quoique il y aurait toujours moyen de s'amuser au détriment de la harpie...Sans compter tout les autres membres issus des familles de sang-purs les plus prestigieuses, qui étaient occupés à murmurer les uns aux autres en ne quittant pas Sirius des yeux. Un vrai nid de vipères, songea Sirius, amer.

Après avoir serré quelques poignées de mains, l'attention de Sirius se reporta sur la cérémonie de répartition . Il fut celui qui applaudit le plus fort lorsque son nouvel ami, James Potter vint le rejoindre à la table, se poussant pour lui faire de la place. Sirius n'était pas seul, il sentait qu'il avait sa place, et il comptait bien la prendre.


End file.
